


Without Regret

by soukokudoubleblack



Series: 2018 Daily Drabble Challenge [85]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Averted Major Character Death, Canonical major character death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/pseuds/soukokudoubleblack
Summary: It was always a matter of time before his power killed him.





	Without Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



It was always a matter of time before his power killed him. Totsuka put off the day, stopped Mikoto with a cool, affectionate touch, reminded him to come back out of the flame and burning that consumed him.

It was just a matter of time. One day, his power would spiral past the point of no return, and killing the Colorless King, having Munakata as insurance against another Kagutsu Crater, it was the least terrible way to go he could think of.

"You–!"

Munakata withdrew sword and power from the Colorless King and stared at Mikoto without regret. "Not today."


End file.
